Dinner?
by songs.of.my.soul
Summary: Dinner? is when Fairy Tail celebrates a festival in a restaurant . However, when the restaurant they go to has only two people seats, the girls are told to pick a random name from the box. However, with Mirajane, everyone knows it is not that simple !
1. Chapter 1: Box Of Doom

Dinner?

By .

Hi, my name is Artemis; it's a pleasure that you even attempted to click to open the browser window to read my fanfiction. So first and foremost, THANK YOU.

Next, this is just an early warning that I have my very own crack parings here. If you do not like the sound of Pantherlily x Shagotte, Droy x Lisanna, Jet x Juvia and Wendy x Romeo, it might be advisable to avoid Chapter 3, " Dear God, are you there? Please, answer my prayer." Also, advisable to skip the first half of Chapter 5 "D-Day, or should I say, D-night?" Although if you have nothing against it, please, do check it out. I think those particular crack parings are really cute.

Lastly, feel free to point out any errors or amendments that might be made to improve my story. Also, if it is not too much trouble, please give me a review. I look forward to hearing your opinions on my story.

Thank you and please enjoy my story! Artemis

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. My name is Artemis. By inference, you would know that Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Which, in this case, the inference was 100% accurate. Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

Chapter 1

Box Of Doom

"WHAT?" a look of disbelief crossed Erza Scarlet's face.

"Just hurry up and pick one." Mirajane grumbled. Really, was it too much to just stick your hand into the box and pick out a name? It wasn't as if she was going to lock them up together in a closet for a whole week (even though she might very much like to). Was it THAT inhumane? Sheesh.

"OH COME ON! It's just a dinner partner! I have never ever seen the look of fear on your face for the longest time already. Don't tell me the fearless Titania is scared of going to dinner! Why? Afraid that the guy you pick will reduce you to rubble?" Mirajane taunted.

Erza sighed. The Fairy Lights Festival was coming up soon and Mirajane had taken the trouble to book the most fancy restaurant in the district, 8 Island, for Fairy Tail. However, the seating was particularly troublesome, as the tables were exceedingly small and could only seat two people comfortably and Mirajane would not hear of them eating on the floor. As such, she decided that she asked the boys to write down their names on slips of paper, put them in the box, and let the girls pick a random guy. However, knowing Mirajane and her matchmaking intents, Erza knew there was more to it than met the eye.

" So you don't believe me? Fine. I'll take a name out of the hat myself!" Mirajane announced, before picking out a name. Erza jumped over to peek at who it was.

"…" Mirajane stood there, stumped.

"MY GOSH it's Freed!" Erza exclaimed.

"Kay, now you do it! Or do you have no courage like I always thought?" Mirajane, who had quickly gained back her composure, asked.

"FINE!" Erza pulled out a slip of paper and recoiled in horror when she saw the name.

"No… not… him…" Erza whole body was shaking violently as her armoured hand gripped the handwritten note even more tightly, slowly scrunching the paper up. She uncoiled her hand and blinked before daring to look at it again.

She had not seen wrongly. In his unmistakable handwriting lay HIS name. THE name. The one Erza had last wanted to see.

"Gray Fullbuster" it read.

Erza pulled the note back to herself before scrunching it up violently.

"No…no…NO!" Erza yelled to herself. Oh why on the glories of heaven had she gotten HIM! What could ruin a lovely evening worse than that stripping freak who was trying to pass off as a HUMAN?

Then again, she mused to herself, it could have been worse. She could have gotten Natsu the stupid fire breathing pig that would eat all her food by himself or endure Elfman's never-ending talks about manliness.

But STILL. HIM?


	2. Chapter 2: The MillionJewel Question

Dinner?

By .

Hi again, it's me, Artemis. It's a pleasure that this time, you have not only decided to open up your browser window to read Dinner? but have also decided that the story was worth your precious time to take a peek at the second chapter. So once again, thank you so much.

Next, I would like to proceed to thank my first two reviewers, .angel and devilishgiirl. Thank you for spending your precious time and brainpower to review my first chapter. I really appreciate it.

As mentioned before, feel free to point out any errors or amendments that might be made to improve my story. Also, if it is not too much trouble, please give me a review. I really look forward to hearing more opinions on my story.

Lastly, I would wish one and all a very happy 2011! Happy New Year to all!

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. My name is Artemis. By inference, you would know that Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Which, in this case, the inference was 100% accurate. Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

Chapter 2

The million-jewel question

" Are you kidding me?" Lucy almost yelled as she opened her slip of paper.

She stared as she read the barely legible handwriting that had his name lazily scrawled over it.

"Natsu Dragneel "

Lucy stared. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets as she imagined Natsu's terrible table manners and eating habits. His greediness. Half her food would go down his throat, never to be seen again. And, needless to say, the amount of tableware that she would have to pay for.

But she could not help but admit, she thought those actions were cute. Really cute. Although she might not admit it to even herself, she knew that she actually liked Natsu and was secretly pleased that she would be getting him. And that it wasn't Lisanna. She actually thought that she might be jealous of Lisanna's and Natsu's close-knit relationship last time. She had a nagging feeling at the pit of her stomach that if they decided to be with each other, her demon form would be unleashed and she would go on a bloodthirsty rampage. She never hoped that day would come.

Spying a bunch of glum looking girls at the bar tables, she had a sneaking suspicion why. Strolling up, she ordered a strawberry shake before popping the million-jewel question.

"So, who did you get Levy?" Lucy asked, trying to look as if she was still happy with her pick.

Levy flushed red, before stuttering " I … got… Gajeel… ". Lucy gulped. GAJEEL? That big menace from Phantom Lord? Although she had to admit that he wasn't THAT mean even though he looked like a character from the underworld to her.

Quickly, Lucy put her hand around Levy to comfort her.

Lucy went " I'm sorry… Shouldn't have asked…"

Levy went on to say "Well… I don't think it is that bad… I mean, Gajeel, despite his bad boy image and all is a pretty nice guy. As in, he had saved me more than once! "

Lucy gulped. Wow, Levy stood up to defend Gajeel really, really quickly! The efficiency really surprised her.

Levy quickly changed the topic. "Well, Lucy, who did you get?"

Lucy stumbled over his name, her words feeling stupid and heavy in her mouth as she spluttered out his name. "I… got… Natsu…"

Levy started squealing her head off. "Wow! You got NATSU! Must be really exciting for you…"

The sudden appearance of Bisca took them both by surprise. Levy spun around and immediately asked her the million-jewel question.

"So, who did you get?" Levy cheerfully asked.

"Well… I got… Alzack…" Bisca said, cheeks flaming red.

"SWEET!" Levy practically hollered. "Lucy here got Natsu and I got Gajeel."

"Oh really? Well it's good for you guys then! " Bisca said before flashing them a smile

"Oh come on, don't be shy Bisca, everyone knows that you like Alzack except perhaps Alzack himself! Why are guys so dumb anyway?" Levy sighed.

"Well, what would you expect? Guys will always be guys." That voice was thickened by alcohol.

Without even turning backwards, everyone knew who the lady in question was already. Yes, it was the guilds heaviest drinker EVER, Cana.

Sighing in resignation, Levy asked, " Well Cana, who did you get then?"

Cana gulped down another two swigs of her alcoholic beverage before saying "Why on earth should I tell you?"

Levy though for a while before going "Or else I will dump three bags of sugar into your beer barrel!"

Cana quickly tightened her grip on her precious barrel before saying, " FINE, I'll tell you. I got Macao. Oh, and I heard that Evergreen got an extremely MANLY man."

Levy, Lucy and Bisca burst out into a fit of giggles. Trust Cana to describe Elfman like that! Then again, they could not think of a description more apt than that.

An uneasy silence fell upon the guild at a heavy plodding of footsteps. A long sigh escape Erza's parted lips as she dragged herself to sit by the girls at the bar tables.

"Err.. Erza... Are… You… Okay?..." Lucy went, worrying for her own sake that the word choice that she had just used was appropriate and would not result in a consequence far more painful than death. She also activated puppy eyes version 3 just in case so she would hopefully make her punishment less torturous.

To everyone's shock and horror, Erza just sighed and placed her head on the bar table, sighed and said " Nothing… just a lot on my mind…"

" Well… Who did you get then?" Lucy said softly, noticing Erza's apparent unhappiness and was hoping to comfort her.

"Gray…" Erza said softly, voice trailing off before sighing again, this time, closing both her eyes.

"UWAH!" Lucy, Levy, Bisca and Cana all yelled in unison.

Levy hissed, "You got HIM and you are so depressed? My word, Juvia and his fangirls will positively KILL, yes, KILL just to impress him and you get to dine with him and you are positively DEPRESSED! I mean, Gray is pretty much a nice guy despite his stripping tendencies, pretty polite and quite a gentleman. If you got Natsu or Gajeel I could understand perfectly but him?"

Erza sighed, " Don't talk about it…"

Quickly changing the topic for the sake of everyone who was present, Bisca interrupted " Hey, since the party is on Saturday, why don't we go shopping for new dresses tomorrow? How 'bout tomorrow at Magnolia Shopping Mall? I'm sure there are tons of nice dresses there!"

"Sounds great, count me in!" Lucy chirped.

"I'm in." Cana said before returning to indulge in her alcohol.

"Don't even think of leaving me out! " Mirajane teased as she gave Lucy her strawberry shake.

" I'm going to! Join us Erza! It'll be really fun!" Levy pleaded with Erza.

"Fine…" Erza said before quickly departing.

"What's bitten her? Is there anything so wrong with getting Gray? I mean, like, he IS a nice person!" Lucy said, the moment she was absolutely certain that a certain scarlet-haired lady was out of earshot.

"I don't know. I think she is acting really queer. Usually, she would just be raving death threats at Mirajane and whoever her unlucky dining partner was. This isn't like the Erza I know." Levy went.

Sighing, the issue of Erza's queer reaction was dropped as peace reigned the guild since both Gray and Natsu were out for lunch and training respectively.

But knowing Fairy Tail, the peace never lasted.

Thank you for reading my fanfiction to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review if it is not too much trouble, and tell me whether you liked it or not. Please do not be afraid to criticize my piece of writing if you do not like it as I feel that criticism is the best way to improve.

Until next time!

.


	3. Chapter 3: Are you there God?

Dinner?

By Songs Of My Soul

Hi again, it's Artemis. I think it is really a pleasure that you decided that after reading Chapter 1 and 2, the story was good enough for you to spend a few precious minutes or you to take a look at Chapter 3. So, thank you so much.

Please note that this chapter is largely ruled by crack parings, namely Pantherlily x Shagotte, Droy x Lisanna, Jet x Juvia and Wendy x Romeo. If you do not enjoy reading crack parings, it would be advisable to skip this chapter and go on and read the next one. This chapter is actually somewhat filler-like, and the story is read and easily understandable even without reading this chapter.

Next is a special thank you to my reviewers, Wakeupcallops, TheLighterBlonde, UltraWolfie, SoulxXmaka2435, dheeSafa's teacup and niya1998. Thank you for spending your energy, time and effort to review my stories. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. Extra special thanks to devilishgiirl for reviewing Chapter 2 again. I really appreciate it.

As mentioned before, feel free to point out any errors or amendments that might be made to improve my story. Also, if it is not too much trouble, please give me a review. I really look forward to hearing more opinions on my story.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. My name is Artemis. By inference, you would know that Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Which, in this case, the inference was 100% accurate. Fairy Tail does not belong to me.

Chapter 3

Are you there God? Please, answer my prayer.

The harsh sound of water pounding against the road leading to Fairy Tail startled the whole guild. Jolted out of her thoughts, practically the whole guild started searching for a familiar figure.

A truly glum water woman sighed deeply, tears forming in her eyes as she walked over. Depressed, the rain that was already coming down in torrents increased steadily. Quickly, Lucy went over to ask Juvia what had happened.

" Juvia did not pick Gray-sama! Juvia is so disappointed… Juvia wishes Juvia got Gray-sama instead of Jet-san!" Juvia burbled out, before bursting out into a whole other round of tears, as the rain outside increased in intensity. Lucy sighed. The contrast was so stark! Erza, who was so obviously depressed by the fact she had picked Gray, and Juvia, who was also so obviously depressed that she did not pick Gray! If only they could swap positions…

Lucy's trail of thoughts was abruptly cut short when she caught Juvia glaring murderously at her. Lucy shuddered. What on earth could it be now?

"Did Lucy-san get my beloved Gray-sama? If you did I will kill you…" Juvia hissed dangerously.

"Of course not! I got Natsu, not Gray!" Lucy yelped in self-defence.

At that statement, Juvia seemed to calm down a little, the rainfall lessening.

"But Juvia is still so disappointed… " Juvia muttered under her breath.

Despite the best efforts from Lucy, Levy, Bisca and even Cana, the rain still persisted and showed no signs of letting off until Mirajane came over and gave Juvia an idea.

"Hey, Juvia we are going to Magnolia Shopping Mall tomorrow to shop for dresses for the party. Maybe we can find a really nice dress for you that would really cause Gray to notice you." Mirajane suggested.

Juvia's was delighted at this proposition. Mirajane said that it might cause Gray to notice her. Her determination rose by several notches, she instantly agreed to it and the rain lightened slowly but surely, before trickling into a drizzle and the clear skies could be seen again.

" Morning Mirajane, Gajeel said he left something or another down here and practically BEGGED me to help him get it. Humph. What does Gajeel treat me as, a cat-slave or some odd-job-labourer? Do I look like one to you, eh?" Pantherlily said in a gruff and grumpy voice, angry that Gajeel had sent him back to the guild, a demeaning menial task in Pantherlily's opinion and over some petty PACKAGE, no less.

"Lily! Just whom I wanted to see. You've heard about the problem at 8 Islands right?" Mirajane said, smiling.

" So I did. How does it concern me in any way?" Pantherlily asked, slightly confused.

" Well, usually I'd ask the girls to pick a random guy to dine with, but, you see, Shagotte, the Queen of the exceeds is coming to join us for the festival." Mirajane explained patiently.

" Oh. Shagotte is coming? Haven't seen her in the longest time. Would be nice to see her again." Pantherlily said, deep in thought.

"Well, since Charles has already taken her pick and she got Happy, I'm wondering if you would be okay dining with Shagotte. After all, I think she would be rather uncomfortable dining with one of the people here at Fairy Tail whom she has never met before!" Mirajane said.

" I'm perfectly fine with it, Mirajane. That's so thoughtful of you. Do you know where Gajeel's package is? He says it's urgent. Probably is too. Never sends me out if it is not important." Pantherlily said.

" Here. Gajeel left it on is table after eating some iron for breakfast." Levy said, pushing the rather large parcel into Pantherlily's comparatively small paws.

"Thank you Levy! Better rush back now. Gajeel will be stabbing me to death with iron shards if I don't bring it back safely. Man, he never seemed so uptight over something as simple as a package." Pantherlily said, before walking out of the guild unsteadily.

Once Pantherlily had walked out of the guild. Lucy burst out into fits of giggles.

"Levy-chan! Don't tell me you were OBSERVING Gajeel as he ate his breakfast!" Lucy said in between cackles.

"Lu-chan! Don't say something like that! I just thought it was queer how he had this brown parcel with him this morning." Levy said, blushing furiously.

" Mirajane, have do you know where Charles went? She said she was going with Happy…" Wendy asked.

"Oh, Happy and Charles went fishing I think. Some river upstream where the fish is apparently excellent." Mirajane answered.

"Hey Wendy, who did you get for the dinner on Saturday?" Levy asked, trying to shift the topic off her and Gajeel.

"Oh, I got Romeo. Charles doesn't seem to pleased, but said it was better than Wakaba or someone like that." Wendy said.

"My gosh!" Lucy went, suddenly sitting bolt upright. "It's almost noon, my landlady said she was coming today to collect the rent from me! How could I forget! Oh no…" Lucy yelped, before running at such speed a passer-by would have thought there were twelve rabid dogs chasing furiously after her.

"Oh hi Lisanna! Come, put your hand inside this box and pick a dining partner for the festival on Saturday!" Mirajane chirped.

"Sure!" Lisanna went before sticking her hand in, grabbing a random sheet of paper and opening it in front of all the curious eyes.

"Oh, it's Droy. A pity it wasn't Natsu, I was looking forward to talking to him. By the way, who got Natsu?" Lisanna asked, probing Mirajane for answers.

"Lucy got Natsu, if I'm not wrong. I hope that's okay with you, knowing you and Natsu do have a past…" Mirajane said her eyebrows creased in frustration. She though she had it perfectly planned out and only know she realized she had missed out her own sister!

" Oh come on Mirajane! Freed won't want to see your eyebrows furrowed like that! Anyway, what happened between Natsu and I is the past. He and Lucy are, like, a match made in heaven. You should see those two in Edolas. They were so CUTE!" Lisanna said teasingly, causing Mirajane to blush furiously.

" Hey, the girls are going on a shopping trip to Magnolia Shopping Mall tomorrow. Join us?" Cana asked between swigs of alcohol.

" Sure! Count me in!" Lisanna said.

At this point, Mirajane realized that Wendy was sitting at a corner of the guild looking dead bored. She went over, passing Wendy a drink and asked her if she wanted to join them in a shopping trip the next day. Although she said that she would not be too interested in the dress shopping, she said the Charles and her could go and get ice creams or something like that. Wendy smiled and immediately agreed, cheering up slightly. Mirajane sighed. The guild must be dead boring; there was hardly anyone her age to play with especially when Charles was away. Then, she remembered that there WAS somebody her age- Romeo. She smiled. The party next day might just help Wendy make a new friend!

Thank you for reading my fanfiction to the end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review if it is not too much trouble, and tell me whether you liked it or not. Please do not be afraid to criticize my piece of writing if you do not like it as I feel that criticism is the best way to improve.

Until next time!

Songs Of My Soul


	4. Apologies

Dear Reader,

It's my pleasure that you actually bothered to open up to this browser window. Although this is not a chapter, please do read this to the end.

If you have read my earlier chapters, you would probably know my name is Artemis. If you actually took the pains to read my profile, you would have realized I'm a teenager. Which means, by logical deduction, I would most probably be in school studying. Your logic happens not to be flawed. I'm actually a student.

School starts tomorrow, and it marks my first day of my final year for this educational level. As much as I want to complete this fanfiction, I'm afraid that despite working really hard over the past few days to try and complete it, I have only managed to reach Chapter 3.

As much as I hate to leave this fanfiction hanging, as a final-year student, it is of upmost importance for me to try and score the best I can for my end-of-years. Even though technically I could just hammer away nonstop for three hours to complete it, I refuse to ask the quality of my writing would be very much substandard and what this wonderful website needs least is another piece of horrible writing. Already, I do not think that these 3 chapters have been even passable, and should I try to rush it, the standard would be simply atrocious and not fit for human eyes.

To my reviewers, icy hearted angel, Wakeupcallops, TheLighterBlonde, UltraWolfie and dheeSafa's teacup, I'm sorry that you wasted your time and effort to review a story that would not be completed any time soon. To devilishgiirl, whom put in the effort to review both my chapters, I'm extremely sorry that this fanfiction was abruptly cut short due to personal dedications. To SoulxXmaka2435, I'm so grateful you had placed my story in your favorite story list. So sorry that it will be some time before you finally get to read the ending. To niya1998, who added me your favorite author, I'm so honored to be there, and I sincerely apologies for this abrupt ending.

To those out there who believe that I shouldn't have even started if I can't end it, let me tell you I agree. I should never have started this. If hating me will cause this to fade from your memory, then I don't mind you hating me. You can go on and hate me.

Although it pains me to cut it off here, what has to be done has to be done. Let me just make my reviewers and readers two promises down here, though.

Number 1: I promise I will not abandon this fanfiction. I will keep trying to write in between my rather stretched timeframe (if you want to know, besides being a final-year student, I take up three after-school activities and am a prefect.)

Number 2: During my term breaks, holidays and spare time, I will try my best to complete this story and update this piece of fanfiction. By the Christmas of 2011, I promise, this fanfiction will be finished.

Although my stay at has been relatively short, I have to thank my reviewers for their non-stop encouragement and support. Thank you for making my stay at such an enjoyable one.

Though I hate to say it, for now, the updates will be rare and sparse, though I hope to maintain the writing quality at this rather lousy standard.

It's not goodbye forever, but you won't hear from me too much. Work is my priority from tomorrow onwards as a final year student.

I'll miss fanfiction terribly, but I have to embark on my educational year again.

Thank you all for bearing through this awful speech of mine and goodbye for the moment.

Apologies,

Artemis Angel.

(Now you know why people call me Angel)


End file.
